


trust

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [8]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eretria could get used to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust

Teeth sank into her shoulder and Eretria groaned and pulled against the bonds keeping her hands held above her head. A mouth trailed kisses down her bare stomach, saliva cooling her skin along the trail left behind. When that mouth bit the jut of her hipbone before soothing the sting away with the press of a tongue, the rover started thrashing her head side to side. The ministrations stopped and if Eretria could have looked down, she would have, but the blindfold was still tied tight over her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Amberle's voice asked, caution and concern laced in every syllable.

“Yes,” Eretria gasps out. “Yes. I've just never...trusted someone like this—or at all—before.”

Amberle's mouth closed over the most sensitive part of Eretria and the rover keened in a wonton way she hadn't known she was capable of. The loss of control alone was enough to light Eretria's nerves on fire and it was only a minute or two before she was babbling incoherently. Her legs tightened around Amberle's head and the rover pushed on the eleven woman's forehead, the pleasure too much. Amberle kept her mouth firmly against Eretria, regardless of her bucking, until she rode out her orgasm.

Eretria laid there panting as Amberle pulled the blindfold off and laid next to her. She swallowed thickly and found the strength to look at the princess. “I could get used to this trust thing.”


End file.
